Die Prophezeiung
by Loria
Summary: Haldir und Gloredhel kommen einer Verschwörung auf die Schliche.
1. Nackte Offenbarung

Die Prophezeiung  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien; außer Gloredhel, Morwen, Amaethon, Hebrimbor und Gorlim. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Wer würde die Story auch schon kaufen? *g*  
  
Anmerkung: leicht Au; Story spielt im Jahr 2957 des dritten Zeitalters. Haldir ist Captain der Leibgarde von Galadriel. Celeborn hat nichts zu sagen, da er nur ihr Gemahl ist und nicht Lord von Lórien. Düsterwald ist der engste Verbündete Lóriens. Sauron ist gestaltlos, da er im zweiten Zeitalter geschlagen wurde. Galadriel besitzt Nenya und einen Palast in den Bäumen. Legolas ist nur Botschafter und kein Prinz. Gloredhel lebt bei Pflegeeltern. Gorlim ist hier Vater. Hebrimbor ist der Vater von Haldir, Rumil und Orophin. Morwen ist die Freundin von Gloredhel. Amaethon ist der Captain der Leibgarde von Legolas. Gloredhel und Morwen sind die Zofen von Galadriel.  
  
Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 1 - Nackte Offenbarung  
  
Es war an einem warmen Sommertag als Gloredhel und Morwen durch den Wald spazierten. Sie erreichten den kleinen See, der im Herzen Lóriens lag. Morwen hatte die Idee, dass die beiden bei der Hitze baden gehen sollten. Schließlich stand die Sonne schon ziemlich hoch als sie sich ins Wasser begaben.  
  
Morwen legte sich nach einiger Zeit ans Ufer und ließ sich von der Sonne trocknen. "Herrlich, nicht wahr?", fragte Gloredhel schließlich und legte sich neben ihre Freundin. "Ja, finde ich auch. Leider muss ich jetzt los. Ich soll heute schon eher in den Palast kommen." "Tschüß, bin dann." Morwen erhob sich und schritt von dannen. Gloredhel sprang wieder ins Wasser und schwamm noch einige Runden bevor sie tauchte.  
  
Haldir ging durch den Wald in Richtung des kleinen Sees. Er kam gerade von einem Gespräch mit Lord Celeborn zurück und wollte in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Nach einer Weile erreichte Haldir den See und setzte sich ans Ufer.  
  
In diesem Moment tauchte Gloredhel plötzlich auf und kam mit so viel Schwung aus dem Wasser, dass sie Haldir nass spritzte. Er war erschrocken und schockiert zu gleich als er sie halbnackt im Wasser vor sich stehen sah.  
  
Gloredhel, als sie bemerkte, dass Haldir sie anstarrte, schrie auf und versuchte sich zu bedecken. Auch Haldir wurde nervös und errötete bei diesem Anblick.  
  
"Was suchst du hier?", fragte Gloredhel aufgebracht und war rot wie eine Tomate. "Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen.", gab Haldir von sich und versuchte seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. "Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich bade hier!" "Und ich bin hierher gekommen um nachzudenken." "Schön!", sagte Gloredhel spitz und drehte sich um. "Schön!", meinte auch Haldir arrogant und ging zurück in den Wald.  
  
Gloredhel schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte über ihre Schulter, ob Haldir auch tatsächlich gegangen war. Gloredhel wartete noch eine Weile bis sie aus dem Wasser stieg und sich anzog. ....................................... 


	2. Das Ableben eines Bootes

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Anmerkung: Haldir POV, seine Gedanken nach der nackten Offenbarung am See.  
  
@ Zoysite und Demetra: Es freut mich, dass es euch gefallen hat! ^^  
  
..........  
  
Kapitel 2 - Das Ableben eines Bootes  
  
Rumil, Orophin, Gloredhel und ich kannten uns schon als wir Kinder waren. Wir machten des Öfteren die Wälder Lóriens unsicher. Wie oft gab es deswegen Streit mit meinem Vater, weil ich immer den Kopf für Gloredhel hingehalten habe. Sie war für eine Elbin viel zu wild. Manche tuschelten in der Siedlung über ihre wahre Herkunft, denn Gloredhel wuchs bei Pflegeeltern auf. Aber sie riskierte manchmal zuviel und ich, als ihr bester Freund, half ihr aus so mancher Sache heraus. Ich erinnere mich noch an "das Ableben eines Bootes" wie Orophin meinte.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Wie immer machte Gloredhel den Vorschlag, dass es mal wieder Zeit wäre, die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Deshalb schlug sie eine Seeschlacht vor. Rumil und Orophin waren begeistert nur ich war etwas skeptisch. Und wie sich herausstellte, nicht zu unrecht.  
  
Wir liefen also zum Fluss. Als hätte Gloredhel es geahnt, schnappte sie sich sofort das Boot meines Vaters. Sie tat so, als wäre sie der Kapitän und wir ihre Untertanen. Meine beiden Brüder nahmen sich ein anderes Boot. Ich saß bei Gloredhel und so begann die Seeschlacht.  
  
Meine Brüder versuchten uns zu rammen. Unser Boot kippelte schon verdächtig. Gloredhel sagte: "Wir müssen uns verteidigen!" und nahm das Ruder um die beiden wegzustoßen. Rumil tat dasselbe und so trat das ein, was ich befürchtet hatte. Das erste Ruder ging zu Bruch, nach kurzer Zeit auch das zweite.  
  
Gloredhel kam auf die Idee, die beiden mit Wasser voll zu spritzen, aber auch Orophin hatte dieselbe Idee. Und so konnten wir vor lauter Wasser schon nichts mehr sehen. In dem Moment erhob sich Gloredhel und wollte eine Reihe Schimpfwörter von sich geben und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Doch das hat das Boot übel genommen und binnen einiger Sekunden füllte sich das Boot mit Wasser und wir gingen unter.  
  
Aber meine Brüder zogen uns noch rechtzeitig aus den Fluten in ihr Boot. Als wir begriffen was passiert war, sagte Rumil zu Gloredhel: "Weißt du, dass du das Boot unseres Vaters versenkt hast?" Sie fing an zu weinen. Ich meinte: "Das war doch sowieso ein altes Boot. Er wollte sich ein neues bauen und jetzt hat er auch einen guten Grund dafür." "Du weißt wie Vater ist. Wenn er morgen sein Boot nicht findet, weißt du, was da los ist?", fragte Orophin aufgebracht. "Lass mich nur machen!", erwiderte ich und wir paddelten zurück ans Ufer.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saßen ich und meine Brüder beim Essen als wir aus der Ferne eine uns sehr bekannte Stimme schreien hörten: "Wo is mei Bood?" Wie erstarrten augenblicklich und sahen uns verschreckt an. Sein Schrei war sicherlich noch im Nebelgebirge zu vernehmen. Ich konnte mir die Gesichter von zwei Orks vorstellen, die sich verwirrt ansahen und meinten: "Die spinnen die Elben!"  
  
Rumil und Orophin machten sich, so schnell sie konnten, aus dem Staub. Es wäre das Beste gewesen, ich hätte dasselbe getan, aber ich schaute der Gefahr ins Auge. Mein Vater stand mit rotem Kopf, zerzausten Haaren und leicht psychopathischen Blick in der Tür. Spätestens nach diesem Anblick wäre ich getürmt. Ich schaute meinen Vater nur mit großen Augen an und hörte noch einmal den Satz: "Wo is mei Bood?"  
  
Augenblicklich wusste ich, dass mein Vater von den Sachsen abstammen musste. Jener Elbenart, die in der Ebene der Elbe, einem Fluss, lebten und diesen so nannte. Ich schluckte und sagte: "Weiß ich nicht, Adar." In diesem Moment hielt er mir das zerbrochen Paddel unter die Nase. Mir entfuhr ein: "Es war keine Absicht." "Wo ist mein Boot?", fragte er etwas ruhiger. Ich schluckte wieder.  
  
"Auf dem Grund des Flusses. Wir haben Seeschlacht gespielt." "Wir?" "Ja, Orophin, Rumil, ich und Gloredhel. Dein Boot ist untergegangen, weil ich mit dem Fuß ein Loch ins Boot getreten habe." Patsch! Ich hatte eine sitzen. Ich verspürte Schmerz und Zorn. Seit unsere Mutter in den Westen gegangen ist, musste er sich alleine um uns kümmern. Er war strenger mit uns als wir noch Kleinkinder waren.  
  
Zur Strafe musste ich ein neues Boot bauen und eine Nacht draußen verbringen. Gloredhel leistete mir Gesellschaft und bedankte sich, dass ich sie 'gerettet' hatte. "Warum tust du das immer für mich?" "Weil ich dein Freund bin!", antwortete ich jedes Mal.  
  
........  
  
Sollte ne kleine Auflockerung sein, damit das Kapitel ni ganz so öd is! ^^ 


	3. Die Kunst einen Elben von hinten zu tref...

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Anmerkung: Gloredhel POV; Gedanken Gloredhels nach nackte Offenbarung, Rumil POV  
  
@ Zoysite: danke, danke! ^^  
  
.......  
  
Kapitel 3 - Die Kunst einen Elben von hinten zu treffen  
  
Gloredhel POV  
  
Während ich mich anzog, dachte ich über den kleinen Zwischenfall nach. Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein, nur weil er bald Captain der Leibgarde der Lady und des Lords wird? Der See ist schließlich für alle da. Braucht man neuerdings auch noch eine Bescheinigung, wer wann und wo am See rasten darf? Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Will ich auch nicht. Ich glaube, er hebt so langsam vom Erdboden ab, weil er ja jetzt kein gemeiner Hauptmann mehr ist, sondern Captain der Leibgarde. Das will natürlich was heißen.  
  
Ein anderer Mann hätte am See anders reagiert als er. Mir war es peinlich, dass er mich nackt gesehen hat. Ich werde ihm wohl nie wieder normal unter die Augen treten können. Es gab für mich aber immer nur ihn. Doch er sieht mich einfach nicht. Er nimmt mich als Frau gar nicht richtig wahr. Haldir sieht in mir nur eine kleine Schwester. Meine Träume drehten sich immer nur um ihn. Doch ich bedeute ihm nichts. So ein . Ork!  
  
Ich kämmte mir noch schnell mein blondes Haar und lief am Fluss entlang zurück zur Siedlung. Auf dem Weg nach Hause traf ich Morwen, die mir fast in die Arme lief. "Hast du Lust mit auf die Weide zu kommen? Meine Stute hat ein Fohlen geboren." Anscheinend musste Morwen mein verfinstertes Gesicht gesehen haben und wollte mich aufmuntern. Sie wusste, wie man mich aufheitern konnte. "Natürlich, lass uns gehen!", sagte ich zu ihr.  
  
Als wir die Weide erreichten, erblickte ich Rumil, der neben seinem Pferd stand. Ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Morwens Stute kam sofort auf uns zugetrabt, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Fohlen. Freudestrahlend nahm ich das Kleine in meine Arme und dachte nicht mehr an Haldir. Schließlich setzte ich mich zu Morwen und Rumil als die Stute mit ihrem Fohlen weg trabte.  
  
Wir beobachteten Rumil dabei, wie er an seinem Bogen herum bastelte um die Zielgenauigkeit zu erhöhen. "Ich würde auch gerne mal Bogenschießen machen.", sagte Morwen nach einiger Zeit. Rumil blickte auf mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Du als Mädchen?" Morwen und ich sahen uns empört an. "Na sicher, warum denn nicht?", gab ich von mir und sank nach hinten ins weiche Gras. "Ich habe schon einmal jemanden Unterricht im Bogenschießen gegeben." Und anscheinend sah er mich dabei an.  
  
Denn Morwen fragte mich: "Was, du kannst mit einem Bogen umgehen?" Plötzlich hörte ich Rumils schallendes Gelächter. "Du nennst es Bogenschießen? Ich würde es eher an-Zielscheiben-vorbeischießen nennen.", gluckste er. Ich verfluchte ihn innerlich und meinte: "Ich hatte auch einen schlechten Lehrer." Da verging Rumil das Lachen und mit ernster Stimme fuhr er fort: "Du hast auch nie auf meine Anweisungen gehört und gemacht was du wolltest. Und so nahm das Unglück seinen Lauf."  
  
Morwen wurde neugierig, dass war mir klar. Gleich würde Rumil ihr das erzählen, was damals passiert war. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als sie bat: "Erzähl schon. Was ist passiert?" "Ich erzähle dir jetzt über "die Kunst einen Elben von hinten zu treffen ohne dabei zu zielen."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rumil POV  
  
Gloredhel fragte mich eines schönen Nachmittags, ob ich ihr das Bogenschießen beibringe. Ich war nicht gerade begeistert, dass sie mich fragte. Warum hatte sie Haldir nicht darum gebeten? Aber ich ließ mich dann doch breitschlagen und sollte es schon bald bereuen.  
  
Ich hatte schon die Zielscheibe aufgestellt und mit zwei Bögen und einem Köcher wartete ich auf sie. Gloredhel war an diesem Tag schon sehr gereizt. Wahrscheinlich war sie mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden oder hatte Streit mit ihren Eltern. Sie wollte sofort loslegen und schnappte sich Bogen und Pfeil. Ich konnte sie gerade noch bremsen.  
  
Gloredhel sah mich wütend an und ich, im ernsten Ton, sagte: "Ich muss dir doch erstmal die Grundschritte beibringen, bevor du beginnen kannst." Ich nahm Bogen und Pfeil in die Hand und visierte die Zielscheibe an. "Pass gut auf, wie ich das mache." Gloredhel schaute gelangweilt zu. Ich traf natürlich ins Schwarze. "Jetzt bist du dran."  
  
Gloredhel hatte natürlich nur die Hälfte mitbekommen. Ihr Pfeil ging an der Zielscheibe vorbei, streifte scharf ein Elbenohr, flog durch das Fenster eines Talans, der sehr weit unten gebaut war, kam zur anderen Seite wieder heraus, nahm noch einen Blumentopf mit und landete endlich an einem Baum. Triumphierend fragte sie: "Na, wie war ich?" Starr vor Schreck sah ich sie an. "Das hätte ins Auge gehen können, im Wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." "Ein Elbenohr war mir doch schon im Weg.", grinste sie.  
  
"Manchmal verstehe ich dich nicht. Willst du jetzt endlich aufpassen? Ich zeige es dir noch mal!" Der Schock saß mir noch in den Gliedern, denn ich traf diesmal die Zielscheibe nicht. Gloredhel lachte hämisch: "Soll ich das nachmachen?" "Natürlich nicht. Nimm den Bogen und versuchs noch mal."  
  
Gloredhel spannte den Bogen, schaffte es aber diesmal nicht ihn abzuschießen. Der Pfeil fiel nur einige Zentimeter vor ihre Füße. Ich gab auf. "Weißt du, ich habe besseres vor. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Gib mir den Bogen!", seufzte ich. Gloredhel wurde trotzig: "Ich will Bogenschießen lernen!" und lud ihren Bogen nach. "Gib mir den Bogen!" Durch unser Handgemenge löste sich der Pfeil und zischte in hohem Bogen ab.  
  
Wir erstarrten als wir plötzlich einen Schrei hörten. Ich meinte: "Diesmal musste mehr dran glauben als nur ein Blumentopf!" Wir rannten, so schnell wir konnten, in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam. Zu meinem Entsetzen musste ich feststellen, dass es meinen armen Bruder getroffen hatte. Gloredhel stand nur da und lachte. Orophin hatte den Pfeil voll in sein Gesäß bekommen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht knurrte er: "Das hat ein Nachspiel!" Ich versuchte meinen Bruder zu stützen.  
  
Gloredhel, die noch immer lachte, kam näher und zog mit einem Ruck den Pfeil aus seinem Hintern. Orophins Schrei hallte durch den ganzen Wald. Bestimmt würden einige Orks ihn vernehmen und kopfschüttelnd sagen: "Die spinnen die Elben!"  
  
"Bist du wahnsinnig? Wir müssen ihn zum Heiler bringen.", fuhr ich sie an. Gloredhel stützte Orophin von der anderen Seite und wir schleppten ihn fort.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Gloredhel POV  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich mich wieder aufgesetzt und der Geschichte gelauscht. Morwen lag schon im horizontalen Zustand auf der Wiese und lachte. Ich blickte nur verlegen zur Seite als Rumil mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln erwiderte: "Orophin war lange Zeit sehr nachtragend gewesen, aber heute kann er auch darüber lachen. Schließlich war es ja Gloredhels Schuld." Ich erhob mich und meinte: "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ohne mich könnt ihr sicher viel besser tratschen, nicht wahr, Rumil?" Er grinste mich nur an und ich wandte mich zum gehen um. ....... 


	4. Erwachende Gefühle

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Anmerkung: sehr kurzes Zwischenkapitel, dafür kommt das Kapitel 5 auch eher! ^^  
  
Kapitel 4 - Erwachende Gefühle  
  
Nach einigen Tagen ging Gloredhel wieder in den Palast. Sie hatte eine Obstschale in der Hand auf dem Weg zu Galadriels Gemach. Gloredhel dachte gerade über viele Dinge nach. Über ihre Kindheit, Jugend und schließlich auch über Haldir. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie ihre Umgebung gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Erst als jemand mit voller Wucht Gloredhel umwarf.  
  
Als sie sich gefangen hatte und aufblickte, sah sie Haldir. "Hast du dir wehgetan? Darf ich dir hoch helfen?", fragte er besorgt. "Jetzt wo alles zu spät ist und ich unter dir begraben bin.", meinte Gloredhel vorwurfsvoll. Er lächelte sie an. "Bin ich so komisch?" "Nein, du bist wunderschön. Es ist komisch, dass mir das nicht schon früher aufgefallen ist."  
  
Gloredhel schluckte als sie das hörte. 'Bei den Valar! Er wird doch hoffentlich keinen Gefühlsausbruch bekommen!?' dachte sie. Haldir half ihr hoch und gemeinsam sammelten sie die Scherben der Obstschale ein. Dabei berührten sich ihre Finger als sie nach derselben Scherbe griffen. Gloredhel blickte auf und in die blausten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte.  
  
Sie erhob sich und sagte: "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Die Lady erwartet mich bestimmt schon." Haldir lächelte ihr freundlich zu. "Dann will ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten."  
  
....  
  
@Zoysite: ich versteh's auch nicht, warum die anderen noch nicht geschrieben ham. Wird bestimmt noch werden, wenn die story richtig am laufen is. ^^ die nächsten kapitel werden vielleicht nicht so niedlich werden, wie die aus der kindheit!  
  
@eisblume: dein wunsch sei mir befehl! ^^ 


	5. Liebesbekenntnis

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil1  
  
Kapitel 5 - Liebesbekenntnis  
  
Galadriel war dabei sich zu Recht zu machen und hatte Gloredhel in den Palast gerufen, damit sie ihr dabei helfe. Sie saß vor dem Spiegel während Gloredhel ihr langes goldenes Haar kämmte. Als Galadriel in den Spiegel sah, fragte sie: "Ich sehe ein Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht. Was ist dir widerfahren?" "Ich.ich.finde nur.dass der.Tag.schön ist.", stotterte Gloredhel.  
  
Galadriel drehte sich um. "Sieh mir in die Augen. Ich weiß es." "Was denn, my Lady?" "Dass du Haldir liebst!" Gloredhel ließ vor Überraschung die Bürste fallen und errötete. Sie wollte gerade ein Gegenargument stammeln, aber in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. "Öffne bitte.", befahl Galadriel.  
  
Gloredhel öffnete die Tür und Haldir trat ein. Beide sahen sich überrascht an. Galadriel ließ ihren Blick von Gloredhel zu Haldir gleiten und musste schmunzeln. "Captain, was bringt ihr mir für Kunde?", fragte sie schließlich. Haldir verbeugte sich. "Verzeiht my Lady. Ein Abgesandter aus Düsterwald bittet um eine Audienz."  
  
"Geleitet ihn in den Saal. Ich werde sofort erscheinen.", antwortete Galadriel und entließ ihn. Haldir verbeugte sich und schritt hinaus, nicht ohne noch einen Blick auf Gloredhel zu werfen. Galadriel drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel hin während Gloredhel ihre Herrin für die Audienz fertig frisierte.  
  
Galadriel schritt in den Saal um den Abgesandten zu empfangen, Gloredhel folgte ihr. Der Abgesandte mit seiner Eskorte und Haldir mit zwei seiner Männer befanden sich schon im Saal. Haldir unterhielt sich mit Amaethon, dem Captain der Leibgarde des Abgesandten als Galadriel Platz nahm. Gloredhel stellte sich neben ihre Herrin.  
  
Der Abgesandte trat näher und verbeugte sich vor der Lady. "Oh, Botschafter Legolas. Es ist schön euch zu sehen. Was führt euch in mein Reich?", begrüßte sie ihn. "Mae govannen, Herrin des Waldes. Es streifen wieder vermehrt Orks durch Düsterwald. Wir erbitten eure Hilfe. Wir sind ihnen zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Düsterwald wird fallen, wenn ihr uns nicht helft. Wir sind doch ein Volk!", brachte Legolas sein Anliegen vor.  
  
Galadriel erhob sich und winkte Haldir zu sich. "Haldir, ihr seit Captain meiner Leibgarde. Stellt Freiwillige zusammen, die unsere Brüder im Düsterwald zur Seite stehen werden." Er verbeugte sich. "Sehr wohl, my Lady.", gab er zur Antwort und eilte nach draußen.  
  
Gloredhel sah ihm angsterfüllt hinterher. Legolas sprach: "Ich muss mit meinen Männern wieder zurück." "Stärkt euch erst einmal. Ihr müsst Kräfte sammeln und zusammen mit meinen Leuten brecht ihr dann zum Düsterwald auf.", erwiderte die Herrin eingehend und verließ den Saal, um in ihr Gemach zurückzukehren. Gloredhel, Morwen und einige andere Elbenmädchen brachten Speisen und Trank herein.  
  
Nach dem einige Stunden vergangen waren, lief sie nach draußen um nach Haldir zu suchen. Dieser hatte unterdessen schon eine beachtliche Anzahl von tapferen Elben zusammengestellt, die nach Düsterwald gehen würden. Gloredhel sah von weitem, wie sich die Krieger postierten. Ihre Angst wurde immer größer, denn sie glaubte, dass sie sich nicht mehr von ihm verabschieden konnte und ihn vielleicht nicht wieder sehen würde.  
  
Gloredhel rief schon von weitem seinen Namen, obwohl ihre gute Erziehung solches eigentlich verbot, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie wusste jetzt, dass sie ihn liebt. Haldir drehte sich um und sah sie auf sich zu stürzen. Er ging ihr entgegen. Ganz außer Atem sagte sie: "Ich wollte mich nur noch von dir verabschieden. Ich dachte schon, dass ich zu spät komme. Ich muss dir noch etwas Wichtiges sagen." Haldir sah sie aufmerksam an. "Ich liebe dich.", hauchte sie schüchtern.  
  
Er lächelte sie an, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Herzen. "Du bist mein, für immer. Ich liebe dich schon lange. Ich werde zurückkehren. Warte auf mich!" Gloredhel rann plötzlich eine Träne über die Wange. Haldir wischte ihr die Tränen weg und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen.  
  
Beide wurden abrupt aus ihrem Liebesrausch gerissen als sich Legolas und sein Gefolge näherten. Sie blieb alleine stehen als sich die Armee auf den Weg machte.  
  
........  
  
@Eisblume: freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat ^^. Danke für dein review! 


	6. Nebenbuhler oder doch nicht

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil1  
  
Kapitel 6 - Nebenbuhler oder doch nicht?  
  
...........  
  
Gloredhel sah, wie die Truppen Lórien verließen. Ihr Weg führte sie zurück zu Galadriel. Als sie in den Saal trat, bemerkte sie, dass Legolas einige seiner Leute zurückgelassen hatte. Gloredhel warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Düsterwald-Elben und ging in das Gemach ihrer Herrin.  
  
Galadriel saß an ihrem Tisch und verfasste einen Brief. Sie schaute kurz auf als Gloredhel eintrat. "Lady, haben sie noch ein Anliegen an mich, sonst könnte ich nach Hause gehen." "Es wäre schön, wenn du den anderen beim Abräumen der Tafel helfen würdest.", erwiderte Galadriel. Gloredhel verneigte sich und verließ den Raum.  
  
Als sie in den Speisesaal kam, herrschte schon ein reges Treiben. Die Tafel war schon fast abgeräumt. Morwen huschte schwer beladen an ihr vorbei. Gloredhel nahm ihr einen schweren Korb ab. Als sie sich umdrehte, um Morwen etwas zu fragen, war diese schon verschwunden. Gloredhel räumte das restliche Geschirr in den Korb. Dabei schaute sie kurz auf und sah in zwei katzengrüne Augen. Leicht verlegen, versuchte sie ihre Arbeit fortzusetzen.  
  
Als sie fertig war, begab sie sich zur Ausgangstür. Die Augen gehörten einem gutaussehenden Düsterwald-Elben, der an der Tür lehnte. Gloredhel blickte nach unten und versuchte an ihm vorbeizukommen. Er grüßte sie mit den Worten: "Seid gegrüßt, edle Elbenmaid." Etwas schüchtern meinte Gloredhel: "Ihr seid ebenfalls gegrüßt. Doch ich kenne euren Namen nicht, mein Lord." Er verbeugte sich und legte dabei seine rechte Hand auf sein Herz. "Mein Name ist Amaethon und wie ist ihr werter Name?" "Ich bin Gloredhel.", mit diesen Worten entfernte sie sich aus dem Saal.  
  
Amaethon folgte ihr nach draußen. Als er sie eingeholt hatte, fragte er: "Darf ich euch nach Hause begleiten?" Gloredhel erwiderte: "Das ist zwar nett, aber ich finde den Weg schon alleine." Er blickte sie enttäuscht an. "Was suchen die Düsterwald-Elben überhaupt noch in Lórien? Der Gesandte ist doch schon längst aufgebrochen." Amaethon schaute sie ernst an und antwortete: "Wir sind zum Schutz ihrer Lady hier, da ihre Leibgarde unter Haldir nach Düsterwald aufgebrochen ist."  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass sie gesund zurückkehren.", meinte Gloredhel mit verträumten Blick, da sie gerade an Haldirs Rückkehr dachte. "Ich finde, dass Haldir als Captain der Leibgarde ungeeignet ist." "Wieso?", fragte sie ernst. "Er ist der Beste." "Haldir verschafft sich nicht den genügend Respekt bei seinen Leuten." "Er ist hoch angesehen, bei der Lady.", meinte Gloredhel barsch. Sie steigerte sich immer weiter hinein bis sie plötzlich sagte: "Ich liebe ihn!"  
  
Amaethon schaute sie etwas verblüfft an und äußerte: "Ihr beide seit ein Paar? Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum er soviel Gefühl zeigt. Ihr seid nicht gut für ihn. Ihr lenkt ihn nur ab von seinen Pflichten." "Das könnt ihr gar nicht beurteilen. Wisst ihr, dass ihr anmaßend seid?", mit diesen Worten ließ sie Amaethon stehen und drehte sich mit erhobener Nase um und ging nach Hause.  
  
Amaethon kehrte zurück in den Saal und hörte von weitem ein Klirren. Als er um die Ecke bog, sah er ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen auf den Boden sitzen inmitten von tausend Scherben. Sie war zu tiefst betroffen und schluchzte. Amaethon kam näher und meinte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: "Darüber wird eure Lady nicht sehr erfreut sein." "Ich weiß. Es war ihr Sonntagsgeschirr." Er half ihr hoch. "Danke, mein Lord." "Wie ist euer Name?" "Morwen." "Das ist ein schöner Name. Er passt zu euch. Ich bin Amaethon, Captain der Leibgarde des Gesandten. Ihr seit ein wunderschönes Mädchen." Morwen errötete. "Meine Herrin ruft mich, Amaethon."  
  
.......  
  
@ Yvonne: das tut mir leid, dass ich dich verwirrt habe. War nicht meine Absicht! ^^ im ersten Kapitel hatte ich aber gesagt gehabt, dass er kein Prinz ist! ^^  
  
@ Zoysite: danke! ^^ 


	7. Traurige Rückkehr

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Kapitel 7 - Traurige Rückkehr  
  
......  
  
Viele Elben hatten sich im großen Saal zusammengefunden, da Galadriel die Botschaft erhalten hatte, dass ihre Krieger aus dem Düsterwald zurückkehren. Gloredhel hatte Herzklopfen und Morwen versuchte sie zu beruhigen, indem sie ihre Hand hielt. Die anderen Elben warteten draußen und standen Spalier als die Krieger sich ihren Weg zum Palast bahnten.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Saaltür und Haldir und zwei seiner Männer schritten herein. Die anderen Krieger warteten draußen umringt von ihren Familien. Wie in Zeitlupentempo schritt er durch den Saal. Gloredhel hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit erhoben, um einige Schritte auf ihn zu machen. Haldir schritt an ihr vorbei und drehte sich flüchtig zu ihr um. Seine blonden Haare flogen wie ein Schleier durch die Luft. Seine blauen Augen trafen ihre und Gloredhel bemerkte, dass etwas in seinen Augen war, das sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte. Er war nicht mehr derselbe!  
  
Irgendetwas hatte ihn verändert, aber was? Galadriel begrüßte die drei Elben. Haldir verneigte sich und sagte: "Wir grüßen euch, Lady Galadriel. Wir sind siegreich zurückgekehrt aus Düsterwald. Der Feind wurde vernichtet. Es gab auch einige Verluste auf unserer Seite." Galadriel erhob sich und legte ihre Hand auf Haldirs Schulter. Sie sprach feierlich: "Wir sind stolz auf euch, Captain. Ihr habt uns nicht enttäuscht. Wir freuen uns, dass ihr wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt seid. Zu Ehren eurer Wiederkehr geben wir ein kleines Fest." Haldir bedankte sich bei der Herrin des Waldes.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Die ganze Elbensiedlung war auf den Beinen. Das große Fest zu Ehren der Heimkehrer war schon im vollen Gange. Der Festsaal war reichlich geschmückt und Speisen und Getränke standen für die Gäste bereit. Das Elbenpaar war auch erschienen und mischte sich unter die Gäste. Einige Jungfrauen Lóriens spielten auf Harfen während die anderen dazu tanzten.  
  
Gloredhel und ihre Pflegeeltern betraten das Fest. Sie stand etwas abseits während ihre Eltern sich vergnügten. Gloredhel wartete sehnsüchtig auf Haldir. Sie suchte mit ihren Augen den Saal ab, doch sie sah nur Haldirs Vater in der Ecke sitzen. Gloredhel schritt auf Haldirs Vater zu. "Seit gegrüßt, Hebrimbor. Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?" "Sei gegrüßt, Gloredhel.", sagte er mit trauriger Stimme.  
  
Er sah sie kaum an, sondern starrte nur ins Leere. "Ich sehe euren Sohn nicht. Kommt er nicht zum Fest?" Hebrimbor hob seinen Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. "Haldir wird nicht kommen. Es fällt ihm schwer hier zu feiern. Am besten du suchst ihn. Er braucht dich jetzt!" Gloredhel war jetzt sehr besorgt um Haldir. Sie rannte fast aus dem Saal um ihn zu suchen.  
  
Hebrimbor schaute ihr nach. Gorlim, Gloredhels Pflegevater, setzte sich zu ihm. Haldirs Vater sah ihn nicht an. "Das ist ein schönes Fest. Man sieht eure Söhne gar nicht.", bemerkte er. Hebrimbor hob langsam seinen Kopf und drehte sich in seine Richtung. "Wisst ihr es denn nicht? Sie haben ihr Leben im Düsterwald gelassen. Mir ist nur noch Haldir geblieben.", sagte er barsch. "Es tut mir leid, aber sie sind in Valinor und ihr werdet sie wieder sehen." "Was wisst ihr schon? Ihr habt keine Söhne, nicht mal eigene Kinder. Und eure Tochter will mir auch noch den letzten Sohn nehmen.", antwortete Hebrimbor verletzt.  
  
"Ihr werdet beleidigend. Euer Haldir ist sowieso nicht der Richtige für Gloredhel." "Das müsst ihr gerade sagen, der die Wahrheit noch nie so genau genommen hat!" "Was wollt ihr damit sagen?", fragte Gorlim verwundert. "Ihr wisst schon, was ich meine. Wenn ich das deiner Frau erzählen würde, was du mir damals angetan hast, wärst du jetzt nicht mehr hier in Lórien.", meinte Haldirs Vater. "Ich weiß nicht von was ihr da redet.", erwiderte Gorlim arrogant und erhob sich um zu seiner Frau zurückzukehren. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Hebrimbor keine Details aus seinem früheren Leben verraten würde.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Gloredhel wusste, wo sie ihn suchen musste. Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte, zum See. Es war sein Lieblingsplatz. Hier verbrachte er die meiste Zeit. Auch Gloredhel hielt sich gern hier auf. Atemlos erreichte sie den See.  
  
Haldir saß unter einem Baum. Sein Kopf war nach unten gebeugt und es schien, als würde er schlafen. Leise rief sie ihn: "Haldir, was ist denn los?" Er blickte sie kurz an und drehte sein Gesicht wieder zum Wasser hin. Gloredhel hockte sich neben ihn und bat ihn: "Bitte rede mit mir. Du bist so anders. Was ist passiert? Dein Vater war auch sehr betrübt." Haldir blickte noch immer aufs Wasser und sagte leise: "Lass mich! Ich habe etwas verloren was mir lieb und teuer war. Ich weiß nicht wie es weitergehen soll."  
  
Gloredhel versuchte seine Hand zu berühren, doch er zog sie schnell weg und stand auf. Ihr standen in der Zwischenzeit schon die Tränen in den Augen. Sie erhob sich und ging auf Haldir zu. "Haldir, weißt du noch, was ich zu dir sagte als wir uns verabschiedet hatten?" Er schwieg und setzte sich wieder. Jetzt sah er sie an. Gloredhel hockte sich vor ihm hin, aber er versuchte wieder woanders hinzuschauen.  
  
Doch Gloredhel fasste sein Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung. Jetzt sah sie, dass ihm Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Sie nahm Haldir in ihre Arme und versuchte ihn zu trösten. 'Er war sonst immer so stark und hatte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Und nun liegt er hier in meinen Armen.', dachte sie besorgt. 'Was muss geschehen sein?' Haldir blickte sie an und meinte nach einer Ewigkeit: "Du sagtest zu mir, dass du mich liebst. Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Es ist nur.", er hielt inne. "Sag doch was dich bedrückt!?", erwiderte Gloredhel liebevoll.  
  
Haldir schaute nach unten und mit zittriger Stimme sagte er: "Ich habe meine Brüder verloren." Er konnte die Tränen kaum zurückhalten. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich aus ihrer Umarmung gelöst hatte. Darum umarmte Gloredhel ihn wieder auch ihr liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. "Ich habe deine Brüder auch gemocht. Sie waren für mich wie Brüder, die ich nie hatte."  
  
Beide erhoben sich und Gloredhel gab ihm einen Kuss. Haldir erwiderte ihren Kuss zärtlich. Sie nahmen sich an die Hand und Haldir meinte: "Es wird schon dunkel und das Fest wird bald zu Ende gehen. Komm ich bringe dich nach Hause." Gloredhel lächelte ihn an und sie verließen den See.  
  
........ 


	8. Nachtromanze

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Kapitel 8 - Nachtromanze  
  
Als sie vor Gloredhels Talan angekommen waren, war es schon dunkel. Der Mond warf sein Licht genau auf die beiden. Aus der Ferne hörte man noch Stimmen und Musik. Sie sahen sich lange an. "Kann ich dir noch etwas anbieten?", fragte Gloredhel. "Ja, deine Anwesenheit. Ich möchte heute Nacht nicht allein sein.", erwiderte Haldir. "Können wir noch ein bisschen reden?" Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hinein.  
  
Schließlich setzten sie sich auf die Veranda hinaus und sahen zu den Sternen. Gloredhel war sehr glücklich als Haldir seinen Arm um sie legte. Dann blickte er ihr tief in die Augen und sprach: "Ach, holde Maid! Süßester aller Schätze und Stern meiner Nacht. Oh, du sanfter goldner Engel. Seit mein Auge dich gesehen, sehn´ ich mich nach deinem süßen Munde.  
  
Augen sanft wie Mondenschein, Haar gülden wie die junge Sonne. Der Bann deines makellosen Gesichtes fiel auf mich und währt ewiglich. Ich begehre dich! Ich liebe dich! Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens."  
  
Gloredhels Knie wurden weich. Sie konnte nur auf seine Augen starren und sie bemerkte, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Gloredhel hauchte: "Möge unsere Liebe andauern!" Haldir legte seine Arme um ihren Hals und zog sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran. Als sie sich lösten, erhob sich Gloredhel und verschwand im Talan.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie wieder mit zwei Weingläsern in der Hand zurück. Sie tranken und wechselten noch einige Worte bevor Haldir sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen nahm und sanft über die knöpfe ihres Kleides fuhr. Er küsste ihren Hals herunter und kam schließlich zum ersten Knopf ihres Kleides. Als dieser aufgeknöpft war, nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf und beide gaben sich eher zaghaft ihrem Verlangen hin.  
  
Einige Stunden später kehrten Gloredhels Pflegeeltern vom Fest zurück. Ihre Mutter bemerkte als sie herein kam, dass die Verandatür offen stand. Sie ging hinaus und erblickte Haldir und Gloredhel (angezogen) Arm in Arm schlafend. Die Mutter schmunzelte, holte eine Decke und umhüllte beide damit. Danach schritt sie in ihr Gemach, wo ihr Mann bereits wartete.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Die Sonne ging auf und schien auf Haldirs Gesicht. Er erwachte zuerst und schlich von der Veranda um nach Hause zu gelangen. Auch Gloredhel wachte allmählich auf und merkte, dass er schon weg war. 'Es ist gut, dass er gegangen ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie meine Eltern darauf reagiert hätten, hätten sie ihn und mich auf der Veranda gesehen.', dachte sie. Gloredhel machte sich zurecht und bereitete dann das Frühstück für ihre Eltern zu.  
  
Haldir war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Es war ein schöner Morgen und er schaute zum Himmel und dachte an Gloredhel. Er hatte schon fast seinen Talan erreicht als er jemanden im Gebüsch liegen sah. Schnell eilte Haldir hin um der Person zu helfen. Als er näher kam, erkannte er seinen Vater. Hebrimbor lag auf dem Rücken und hatte eine große Platzwunde an der Stirn. Das Blut lief ihm schon am Hals entlang.  
  
Haldir war tief bestürzt und wütend. Wer hatte ihm so etwas angetan? Sein Vater war ein guter Mann. Er liebte seine Söhne ohne jemanden zu bevorzugen. Früher war er immer sehr streng gewesen, aber er hatte die drei nie verachtet, egal was sie taten. Haldir packte seinen Vater und trug ihn nach Hause und legte ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett.  
  
Er bereitete aus Kräutern eine heilende Salbe zu während sein Vater das Bewusstsein langsam wieder erlangte. Noch sehr schwach krächzte er: "Mein Sohn, bist du das?" Haldir kam näher und setzte sich neben ihn. Er betrachtete Hebrimbors Augen. Mit ernster Mine fragte er: "Vater, siehst du mich?" "Ich sehe nur eine weiße Nebelwand. Mein Kopf schmerzt. Was ist passiert?" Haldir machte sich jetzt ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen Vater. Die Verletzung war doch schlimmer als er vermutet hatte.  
  
Gedankenverloren deckte er seinen Vater zu und dachte darüber nach, wie er seinem Vater noch helfen könnte. Ihm fiel nur noch der Heiler ein. "Vater, ich bin bald wieder zurück. Ich werde Gloredhel zu dir schicken, damit sie sich um dich kümmert während ich weg bin.", sagte er hastig und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel als Gloredhel ihren Talan verließ um wie jeden Tag zu ihrer Lady zu gehen. Sie war sehr glücklich wenn sie an die vergangene Nacht mit Haldir dachte. Der Gedanken an den Duft seiner Haut und seine starken Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie von Ferne, dass jemand ihren Namen rief. Gloredhel dachte erst, dass sie träumte. Doch dann erkannte sie Haldir. Noch ganz außer Atem kam er auf sie zu gerannt. Gloredhel schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ist etwas geschehen?" "Ich habe meinen Vater heute Morgen schwerverletzt in einem Gebüsch gefunden. Er hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf und andere Verletzungen." "Wer hat deinem Vater das angetan?" "Ich weiß es noch nicht, doch ich finde ihn. Egal wie lange es dauert." "Ich muss jetzt zu Galadriel, aber ich werde ihr alles berichten. Vielleicht kann sie helfen." "Danke, könntest du danach zu meinem Vater gehen?"  
  
Sie nickte als Haldir ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn gab. "Es wird alles gut.", rief sie ihm noch zu als sie langsam verschwand.  
  
........  
  
@Heitzi: vielen dank für dein Review! Es freut mich, dass du dich hierher verlaufen hast. ^^ zu deinem Review: sie hat es Amaethon nur gesagt, weil er ja ihren schatz runter gemacht hat. Ich glaube, da würde jede durchdrehen! ^^ warum ging dir das zu schnell? Gloredhel ist es darum nicht aufgefallen, da sie sich nur auf Haldir konzentriert hat und eben nicht auf seine Brüder. Sie war bestürzt, dass er in den krieg gezogen war. Sicher wäre es ihr aufgefallen, aber Haldir kam ihr zuvor. Wann hätte Gloredhel ihn denn ansprechen sollen? Er ist ihr doch bewusst aus dem weg gegangen. Sorry, dass mit dem fest hab ich bissl blöd ausgedrückt. ^^ sie gab ein fest zu ehren der zurückgekehrten und nicht bloß für Haldir. Das "Zu ehren eurer Wiederkehr." war auf alle Krieger bezogen! ^^ ich habe ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, weil Eisblume dachte, dass er in meiner Story auch ein Prinz sei. Deswegen war sie ja total verwirrt, wie ich annehme. ^^ ich hoffe, ich konnte damit alle Unstimmigkeiten klären. 


	9. Dunkle Vorahnungen

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Kapitel 9 - Dunkle Vorahnungen  
  
Galadriel saß in ihrem Gemach vor dem Spiegel. Sie versuchte durch ihn zu blicken um einen kurzen Blick auf die Zukunft zu werfen. Aber sie wurde aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen als Gloredhel anklopfte. Sie bürstete, wie schon so oft, dass lange goldene Haar der Lady. Galadriel dachte daran, dass ihr Gemahl Bruchtal einen Besuch abstattete um ihre Tochter und Enkelkinder zu sehen. Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster. "Gloredhel, dich bedrückt doch etwas.", bemerkte sie. "Ja, Lady. Ihr wisst es doch bestimmt schon. Eurem Auge bleibt doch nichts verborgen. Haldirs Vater wurde übel mitgespielt."  
  
Galadriel drehte sich um und sah Gloredhel an. "Ein Widersacher befindet sich in unseren Reihen, ich habe es gefühlt. Doch ich sehe nur eine dunkle Gestalt, die es mir schwer macht hinter alles zu blicken. Aber die Zeit wird bald kommen. Hebrimbor muss nicht lange leiden." Gloredhel fragte erregt: "Was können wir jetzt tun, Lady?" "Seit wachsam, beobachtet die eigenen Reihen. Ich werde bald Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Doch ich kenne seine wahren Absichten noch nicht. Vielleicht ist es eine schleichende Gefahr, die unser ganzes Volk vernichten wird."  
  
Bei diesen Worten berührte sie Gloredhels Schulter. "Geh zu Hebrimbor. Er braucht dich jetzt." Sie verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Der Heiler wohnte am Rande des Waldes in der Nähe der Grenzen. In den Augen der Elben war er eine "Missgeburt", da ihm die spitzen Ohren und andere Fähigkeiten fehlten. Trotzdem schätzten sie sein tausendjähriges Wissen über Heilkunst.  
  
Beim Heiler angelangt, stürzte Haldir durch die Tür und sah den Heiler in seinem Stuhl ihm den Rücken zukehren. Er rief ihm zu: "Heiler, ich brauche eure Hilfe! Meinem Vater geht es sehr schlecht." Es kam keine Reaktion von Seiten des Heilers. Haldir durchdrang ein ungutes Gefühl. Er schritt auf den Heiler zu und fasste ihn an die Schulter.  
  
In dem Moment fiel der Heiler vom Stuhl. Haldir hockte sich nieder und drehte ihn um. Er erstarrte als der Heiler ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und mit durchtrennter Kehle ansah. Haldir zuckte zurück. 'Was ist hier bloß passiert? Ich muss zur Herrin!', dachte er und verließ den Talan des Heilers.  
  
.....  
  
Damit es euch nicht zu langweilig wird, könnt ihr euch ja Gedanken machen, wer den Heiler getötet und Hebrimbor verletzt hat! Manches ist nicht so, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint! *evil grins* 


	10. Schicksalsschlag

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Kapitel 10 - Schicksalsschlag  
  
Gloredhel trat zur Tür hinaus und wäre beinahe in Morwen gerannt. Diese strahlte wie die aufgehende Sonne als sie ihre beste Freundin sah. "Was ist denn mit dir los? Du bekommst das Lächeln gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht." "Ich bin seit gestern Abend mit Amaethon zusammen. Ich bin so glücklich!" "Das freut mich für dich! Ich hoffe, ihr werdet glücklich zusammen." "Danke, Gloredhel." "Könntest du meinen Dienst übernehmen?" "Natürlich könnte ich das. Wieso?"  
  
Gerade als Gloredhel antworten wollte, hörte sie Haldirs Stimme nach ihr rufen. "Gloredhel, ist die Lady noch in ihrem Gemach?" "Ja, warst du nicht beim Heiler?" "Er ist ermordet worden! Ich muss der Lady Bescheid geben." "Ich werde jetzt zu Hebrimbor gehen." und an Morwen gewandt meinte sie: "Danke, dass du meinen Dienst übernimmst." Die drei trennten sich und gingen ihre Wege.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hebrimbor hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgerichtet und lauschte auf jedes Geräusch. Er fragte sich, wann Haldir wohl zurückkehren würde. "Hebrimbor?", fragte Gloredhel vorsichtig. "Gloredhel? Bist du das?" "Ja. Haldir ist bei Galadriel. Soll ich dir etwas zu essen machen?" "Könntest du mir etwas Wasser bringen? Meine Kehle ist so schrecklich trocken." "Natürlich.", meinte Gloredhel und erhob sich.  
  
Schnell hatte sie den Schrank geöffnet und ein Glas herausgeholt. "Du sagtest, dass Haldir bei Galadriel ist. Was will er bei ihr?", hörte sie Hebrimbors Stimme. "Der Heiler wurde ermordet. Er geht der Herrin Bericht erstatten.", antwortete Gloredhel und drückte ihm das Glas Wasser in die Hand. "Hannon le.", sagte Hebrimbor und begann zu trinken.  
  
Gloredhel räusperte sich. "Du wirst Großvater." Seine Augen weiteten sich. "Du bist. Er? Wann?", stotterte Hebrimbor. "Gestern Abend nach dem Fest." "Ich bin sprachlos, Gloredhel. Willkommen in der Familie!" "Danke." Gloredhel hörte Schritte und erblickte Haldir. "Geht es dir besser, Vater?" "Etwas. Gloredhel, weiß er es schon?", fragte Hebrimbor und unterdrückte die Schmerzen, die ihn durchfluteten.  
  
"Was weiß ich?", fragte Haldir mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Gloredhel erhob sich und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. "Gestern Abend. Kannst du dich noch erinnern?" "Wie könnte ich das vergessen?" Sie legte seine Hand auf ihren schlanken Bauch. Haldir beobachtete, was sie tat. Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben. Gloredhel lächelte. "Schwanger?!", stieß er hervor. "Ja. Es wird ein Junge."  
  
Haldir war sprachlos Er konnte keinen vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fassen und schüttelte permanent den Kopf. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, umarmte er Gloredhel glücklich.  
  
"Haldir?", röchelte Hebrimbor. Schnell war Haldir an sein Bett getreten. "Was hast du?", fragte er. "Dort!" Hebrimbor deutete auf die Wand des Talans. "Vater?" "Siehst du sie nicht?" "Wen?", fragte Haldir besorgt.  
  
"Deine Brüder!" Haldir tauschte einen verzweifelten Blick mit Gloredhel aus. "Vater. Sie sind tot!" "Sie sprechen zu mir. Doch ich verstehe sie nicht. Nein, nicht. Bleibt hier!" Hebrimbor hob seine Hand gen Himmel und sein Kopf sackte leblos nach hinten in sein Kissen.  
  
Haldir stürmte aus dem Talan und blieb auf der Treppe stehen. Gloredhel deckte die Zudecke über Hebrimbors totes Antlitz und ging zu Haldir. "Jetzt hat mich mein Vater auch noch verlassen.", sagte Haldir verzweifelt. "Du hast doch noch mich und unser ungeborenes Kind." Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Wenn du oder das Kind sterben sollten?!" "Das werden wir nicht. Ich liebe dich!" Gloredhel gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Ein aufgebrachter Elb näherte sich ihnen. "Niemand darf das Wasser aus dem Brunnen trinken!" und rannte an den beiden vorbei. "Wir müssen es der Herrin melden." "Kankra.", meinte Haldir nach reiflichen überlegen. "Was ist das?" "Eine Riesenspinne. Ihr Gift befällt reine Seelen mit dem Schatten des Wahnsinns und Verzweiflung. Sie war die Brut von Ungolianth, die mit Morgoth die Bäume Valinors vernichtet hatte." "Oh, bei Eru." "Gib der Herrin Kunde. Ich werde mich um den toten Körper meines Vaters kümmern.", sagte Haldir.  
  
.......  
  
@ Heitzi: stören dich die Attentate etwa? Ich wollt bloß bissl Spannung rein bringen. Elben sind ja etwas arrogant gegenüber anderen, die nicht so aussehen wie sie. (beschließ ich jetzt ma so ^^) Sorry für das Wort, dann ist er eben ein "untypischer Elb", besser?  
  
Auch die stillen Leser dürfen sich gerne ma melden! ^^ 


	11. Die Niederkunft

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Anmerkung: Ist schon ca. ein Jahr vergangen seit dem Tod von Hebrimbor.  
  
@ Heitzi: sie wird keine Fehlgeburt bekommen *nach unten schau* das andere kann ich nicht versprechen. *evil grins* das möchtest du gerne wissen, was? Ich sage nur, um es mit Galadriels Worten zu sagen: "Ein Widersacher befindet sich in unseren Reihen, ich habe es gefühlt."  
  
.........  
  
Kapitel 11 - Die Niederkunft  
  
Die Zeit verging. Die mysteriösen Todesfälle an Elben hatten sich gehäuft. Doch noch immer wurde der Schuldige nicht gefunden, obwohl Haldir sein Bestes gab. Galadriels Wesen änderte sich. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst, was Gloredhel und Haldir großes Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Außerdem sah man Gloredhel an, dass die Geburt bald bevor stehen würde.  
  
Gloredhel verbrachte jetzt sehr viel Zeit an ihrem Lieblingsplatz, dem Loriensee. Morwen wollte ihr heute Gesellschaft leisten und befand sich gerade auf dem Weg zum See als Haldir schon von weitem ihr zurief: "Morwen, warte bitte! Ich wollte dich schon lange etwas fragen." Er sah etwas verlegen auf die Erde. "Sag mal, ist es etwas Ernstes zwischen Amaethon und dir?" "Wieso?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum sich Amaethon solange in Lorien aufhält. Wird er im Düsterwald nicht gebraucht?" "Du hast Recht.", sagte Morwen leicht errötet. "Wir sind ein Paar. Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich. Er würde gern in Lorien bleiben." "Warum nicht!? Wir können jeden brauchen. Du hast ja bemerkt, was hier vor sich geht." Sie trennten sich und Haldir machte sich auf den Weg in den Palast.  
  
Galadriel saß in ihrem Garten auf einer Bank. Sie erblickte Haldir nicht, der soeben den Garten betreten hatte. Galadriel erhob sich und fing an mit sich selbst zu sprechen. Haldir machte sich nicht bemerkbar. Sowie es aussah, hatte sie eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Sie führte einen fast aussichtslosen Kampf zwischen ihrer Dunklen und ihrer Hellen Seite.  
  
Irgendetwas hatte von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriffen. Galadriel schrie und hob ihre Arme zum Himmel. Sie zitterte und sagte viele unverständliche Worte, wahrscheinlich war es Noldorim. Vor Erschöpfung fiel sie zu Boden und Haldir näherte sich ihr. "Herrin, was ist nur mit euch?" Galadriel sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Haldir, seit ihr es?" "Ja, Herrin.", meinte er und half ihr beim Aufstehen.  
  
Sie setzten sich beide auf die Bank. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fühle mich so, als steckte jemand anderes in meinem Körper. Ich kann mich bald nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Die Kraft wird immer stärker. Irgendwann beherrscht sie mich. Ich fühle, dass ich der Untergang von Lorien sein werde." "Eure Leibgarde wird immer für euch da sein. Selbst um euch vor eurem anderen Ich zu schützen." Haldir stand auf und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Galadriel lächelte. "Ich danke euch."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Gloredhel lag auf der Wiese und Morwen schwamm einige Runden im See. Sie war sehr vergnügt und versuchte Gloredhel von Zeit zu Zeit nass zu spritzen. Diese nahm das nicht so gelassen hin, da sie sich sehr unwohl fühlte. Etwas genervt rief sie: "Hör auf! Du siehst doch, dass ich mich kaum bewegen kann." Morwen lachte nur. "Sei kein Spielverderber. Du kannst auch ins Wasser kommen. Dein Bauch schwimmt dann auch oben."  
  
Gloredhel erwiderte gereizt: "Soll ich mich in den See rollen?" Sie versuchte aber trotzdem aufzustehen. Plötzlich traf sie ein starker Schmerz im Unterleib. Sie fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Bauch und krümmte sich. Morwen kam sofort aus dem Wasser heraus und fragte aufgeregt: "Was ist los?" Gloredhel konnte nichts mehr sagen und brach zusammen. "Was soll ich nur machen? Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Gloredhels Schmerzen wurden immer unerträglicher. Morwen sagte: "Ich hole Hilfe!" und rannte davon.  
  
'Wie kann ich das nur überleben? Ich bin ganz allein.', dachte Gloredhel. Instinktiv spreizte sie die Beine. Sie fühlte, wie ihr langsam die Sinne schwanden und sie glaubte, ihr Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Gloredhel hatte plötzlich keine Schmerzen mehr. Ihre Augen wanderten zum Himmel und sie hörte eine Stimme, die zu ihr sprach, aber sie erblickte niemanden. Spielten ihre Sinne ihr einen Streich? "Gloredhel, mein Kind, sei tapfer. Ich bin gekommen um dir zu helfen. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Dass, was du unter deinem Herzen trägst, erfüllt mich mit Stolz."  
  
Ihre Stimmt war nur mehr ein flüstern: "Wer bist du? Ich schaffe es nicht. Was soll ich nur tun?" "Vertraue auf deine innere Stärke! Und vertrau auf mich, Hebrimbor." Sie sah nur schwache Konturen, aber erkannte schließlich das Antlitz von Haldirs Vater. Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar. Gloredhel nahm ihn nur noch schleierhaft war bis sein Gesicht verschwand. Sie kam wieder zu sich und nahm den blauen Himmel jetzt klar und deutlich war.  
  
Gloredhel vernahm plötzlich die Schreie eines Neugeborenen. Als sie sich aufrichtete, sah sie zwischen ihren Beinen ihren Sohn liegen. Das Kind war wunderschön. Sie nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm und er hörte sofort auf zu schreien. "Er hat Haldirs Augen!", bemerkte sie. "Ich werde dich Ithil nennen. Denn in der Nacht, in der ich dich empfangen habe, war der Mond so wunderschön wie niemals zuvor."  
  
Von weitem sah sie Morwen und ihre Mutter sich nähern. Morwen war sprachlos als sie das Kind erblickte und ihre Mutter umarmte Gloredhel freudestrahlend. "Du hast es allein geschafft!" "Mir stand jemand zur Seite, der mir in meiner größten Not geholfen hat." "Wir bringen dich nach Hause.", meinte Morwen schließlich.  
  
.........  
  
@alle: da nirgendwo geschrieben steht, wie Elbinnen ihre Kinder gebären, hab ich versucht mich so herauszureden. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu weit gegriffen. ^^ 


	12. Dunkle Gestalt

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Kapitel 12 - Dunkle Gestalt  
  
Galadriel ließ Haldir zu sich rufen. "Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Herrin?" "Ja, ihr wisst, dass ich sehr große Stücke auf euch halte." Dabei kam sie näher und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Meine Herrin, ihr wisst, ich beschütze euch mit meinem Leben." "Das weiß ich, doch ihr müsst euch jetzt erst einmal um euren Sohn kümmern." Haldir sah sie an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Euer Sohn wartet auf euch." Erst jetzt huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Geht, ich brauche euch für heute nicht mehr." Er verneigte sich und rannte schon fast zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Galadriel verließ derweil ihr Gemach. Beim hinausgehen bemerkte Haldir eine dunkle Gestalt, die in eines von Galadriels Gemächern schlich. Selbst jetzt vergaß er seine Pflicht nicht und folgte der Gestalt. Haldir versteckte sich hinter einer breiten Säule und beobachtete, was der Eindringling vorhatte. Man konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Er sprach mit Galadriels Spiegel.  
  
"Mein Gebieter, bald ist der Weg frei. Gebt mir noch Zeit. Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen." Haldir stürzte hervor und packte ihn an seinen Schultern. Er löste sich geschickt aus Haldirs Griff und schlug ihn nieder. Haldir raffte sich schnell wieder auf und ergriff ihn noch an seinem Umhang. Die Gestalt streifte diesen schnell ab und rannte hinaus.  
  
Haldir rannte hinterher, doch er hatte ihn aus den Augen verloren. 'Der Palast ist nicht sicher.', dachte er. 'Mit den wenigen Elben, die noch übrig sind, muss ich die Sicherheit der Herrin verstärken.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Morwen und ihre Mutter verließen Haldirs Talan. Morwen bemerkte, wie Amaethon sich von Baum zu Baum schlich und dann im Wald verschwand. 'Was ist nur mit ihm?', dachte sie. "Ich gehe noch etwas spazieren, Mutter." Ihre Mutter sah sie lächelnd an. "Ich weiß. Amaethon wartet auf dich."  
  
Morwen entdeckte ihn am Loriensee. "Was ist los mit dir, Amaethon? Du bist so schnell verschwunden." "Entschuldige, meine Liebe. Ich wurde verfolgte. Jemand trachtet mir nach dem Leben. Du weißt, dass seit einiger Zeit in Lorien etwas Unheimliches passiert.", er wischte sich dabei kurz über die Stirn.  
  
"Mein Liebster, hast du eine Ahnung, wer es ist?", fragte Morwen besorgt. "Nein, doch es ist nicht das erste Mal. Nach dem Fest, zu Ehren der Rückkehr der Krieger, war jemand in meinem Talan und wollte mich niederschlagen. Doch ich konnte ihn abwehren und er floh." Amaethon nahm sie in den Arm und sagte noch: "Ich bin stark. Hab keine Angst um mich."  
  
......  
  
@ Heitzi: ich kann nun mal keine Geburtsvorgänge beschreiben wie du! ^^ 


	13. Ein Alptraum

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Anmerkung: Der Traum könnte etwas rabiat sein, aber für R oder NC isser bestimmt zu harmlos. ^^ Ihr müsst ihn nicht lesen! Traum ist in Haldir POV.  
  
Kapitel 13 - Ein Albtraum  
  
Unterdessen besuchte Haldir jetzt endlich Gloredhel und den gemeinsamen Sohn. Sie war etwas schlecht gelaunt als sie ihn endlich erblickte: "Du hast dir aber sehr viel Zeit gelassen. Wir warten schon eine Ewigkeit auf dich." "Vergib mir.", sagte er und legte seinen verführerischsten Blick auf, dem kein Elbenfrauenherz widerstehen konnte.  
  
Ihre schlechte Laune verschwand sehr schnell als sie ihn ansah. "Hier ist dein Sohn Ithil.", mit diesen Worten legte sie den Kleinen in seine Arme. "Wie klein er ist und so zerbrechlich." Gloredhel zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. "Er wird genau so ein großer und starker Elbenkrieger wie du. Hab keine Angst."  
  
"Es ist nur schade, dass mein Vater es nicht mehr miterleben kann.", meinte Haldir nachdenklich und strich über den kleinen blonden Kopf von Ithil. "Du weißt doch, er wacht über uns. Er ist stolz auf sein Enkelkind. Hebrimbor ist mir erschienen und gab mir Hilfe und Trost." "Irgendwann sehen wir uns alle wieder.", flüsterte Haldir mehr zu sich als zu Gloredhel.  
  
Kurz darauf legte er seinen Sohn in Gloredhels Arme zurück. "Ich fühle mich nicht wohl, Gloredhel. Ich lege mich etwas hin.", sagte Haldir gequält. Sie sah ihn nur besorgt an, aber unterließ es ihn näher auszufragen. Sein Palastdienst war anstrengend, besonders da es kaum noch Elben gab.  
  
Er legte sich ins Nebenzimmer und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir POV  
  
Ich stand auf einem Schlachtfeld. Die Umgebung erinnere mich an den Düsterwald. Die Luft war durchtränkt mit einem beißenden Gestank. Vor mir lagen mehrere tote Orks und einige Elben. Ich blickte auf und in das Gesicht eines der zahlreichen Kreaturen. Aus einem Impuls heraus, köpfte ich ihn. Ich hörte jemanden meinen Namen rufen. Schnell hatte ich mich in die Richtung gedreht aus der der Schrei kam.  
  
Ich erkannte Orophin. Er war umzingelt von Orks. Ich versuchte zu ihm zu rennen, doch der Boden erschien mir wie ein Sumpf, der meine Beine festhielt. Ich sah, dass Orophin getroffen wurde. Sie hatten ihm den rechten Arm mit dem Schwert abgetrennt. Ich verdoppelte meine Bemühungen, doch noch immer kam ich nicht von der Stelle.  
  
"Haldir!" Mein Kopf flog herum und ich erblickte meinen Vater, der auf einem Berg stand. "Warum hilfst du Orophin nicht?" "Ich kann nicht, Vater." "Du hast sie im Stich gelassen, Sohn!" "NEIN!" Er verschwand und Gloredhel kam auf mich zu gerannt. Sie weinte. "Was ist geschehen?" "Ich habe unser Kind verloren!", schluchzte sie.  
  
Als ich sie ansah, veränderte sich ihr Antlitz. Ihre einst so strahlend blauen Augen nahmen einen starren Blick an - aus ihrem Bauch floss Blut. Vor Schreck ließ ich sie los und sie kippte leblos nach hinten.  
  
Ich versuchte tief durchzuatmen, doch der Gestank machte es mir unmöglich. "Bruder!" Ich blickte nach unten und sah Rumils abgetrennten Kopf zu mir rollen. Er sprach: "Beschütze Gloredhel und Ithil!" Als ich wieder aufblickte, sah ich die Wälder Loriens abbrennen. Ich wollte eingreifen, ich wollte helfen, doch ich konnte nicht. Wieder konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. In dem Moment fielen mir die Hände ab als Zeichen der Hilflosigkeit, wie ich annahm.  
  
Ich verspürte, dass eine dunkle Macht sich mir näherte. Schnell versuchte ich mich umzudrehen, doch ein pulsierender Schmerz durchzog meinen Rücken und ich stürzte auf die Knie. Ein junger Mann kam auf mich zu gerannt und wischte mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Es war Ithil. Gloredhel stand neben ihm. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Haldir. Verzage nicht. Du kannst das Blatt wenden."  
  
Ithil lächelte mich an. "Du konntest sie nicht retten, Versager!" und riss mir das Herz heraus. Ich schrie gepeinigt auf!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
kein POV  
  
Er erwachte mit pochenden Herzen, das ihm bis zum Hals schlug. Wie von selbst, wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Brust. 'Es ist noch da!', stellte er erleichtert fest. Haldir fand sich in Fötusstellung wieder und erblickte Gloredhel neben sich sitzend. Sie strich ihm behutsam einige verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Du hast schlecht geträumt."  
  
Aus einem Impuls heraus, riss er Gloredhel in seine Arme. "Ich bin froh, dass du da bist.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr.  
  
.....  
  
(Anm. d. A.: Kuschelstunde! ^^ ) 


	14. Die Rache des Enttarnten

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Anmerkung: halbes Jahr vergangen, wir nähern uns dem letzten Kapitel! ^^  
  
..........  
  
Kapitel 14 - Die Rache des Enttarnten  
  
Galadriels böses Ich hat gesiegt über ihre schwächere gute Seite. In der Zwischenzeit wurden auch Gloredhels Eltern umgebracht. Das Böse nahm weiterhin seinen Lauf, so dass nur noch ein kleiner Teil der Elben in Lorien übrig geblieben war. Galadriel machte jetzt gemeinsame Sache mit der dunklen Gestalt und fing jegliche Nachrichten ab, die nach Bruchtal oder Düsterwald geschickt worden. So dass die ersehnte Hilfe, die Haldir sich wünschte von Bruchtal, nie eintraf.  
  
Haldir spürte, dass die Kraft von Nenya schwand. Viele Galadhrim hatten Lorien schon verlassen, aber er hielt noch immer die Stellung wegen seines Eides zu Galadriel. Gloredhel konnte es nicht verstehen, da sie besorgt war, um die Sicherheit ihres Sohnes. Sie stellte ihm ein Ultimatum.  
  
"Entweder Galadriel oder wir! Entscheide dich endlich!", fuhr sie ihn wütend an. "Ich kann nicht! Ich habe Galadriel einen Eid geschworen." "Dann brich ihn doch einfach!" "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann!" "Schön! Dann weiß ich, dass du Galadriel mehr liebst als mich!", schrie sie ihn an und rannte aus dem gemeinsamen Talan.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Morwen schritt unterdessen durch Galadriels Garten und gelangte zu ihrem Zauberspiegel. Sie bemerkte, dass Amaethon vor dem Spiegel stand und mit ihm redete. Die dunkelhaarige Elbin schlich sich näher heran um mehr zu hören. "Sauron, mein Gebieter, bald ist es soweit! Es sind nicht mehr genügend Elben da, die Widerstand leisten könnten." "Sehr gut, Amaethon. Noch heute wird Lorien fallen! Bereite alles weitere vor!", ertönte die tiefe verzehrte Stimme Saurons. "Sehr wohl, mein Gebieter."  
  
Morwen erschrak als sie das hörte und ergriff kopflos die Flucht. Amaethon vernahm leise Schritte, die sich aus dem Garten entfernten. Ihn hatte also jemand gesehen! Er drehte sich schnell um und erblickte Morwen, die eilends flüchtete. Sofort rannte er ihr hinterher. Sie würde diesen Tag nicht überleben!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Gloredhel saß am See und dachte über das nach, was sie Haldir an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sie wollte all dies nicht sagen, doch es hatte ihren Mund verlassen. Ithil war bei Morwens Mutter untergekommen bis Gloredhel und Haldir sich wieder zusammenraufen konnten. Sie erinnerte sich an Haldirs Blick als sie ihm vorwarf, dass er Galadriel mehr lieben würde. Er war verletzt gewesen, dass wusste sie. Daher beschloss sie, dass sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen würde.  
  
Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Morwen außer Atem sie erreichte. "Was ist geschehen?" "Amaethon.Sauron.Lorien.", gab sie stammelnd von sich und setzte sich vor Gloredhel. "Ich verstehe nicht, Morwen." "Amaethon ist ein Diener Saurons. Er.", weiter kam sie nicht. Ein Pfeil bohrte sich in ihren Rücken, der aus dem Unterholz hervor schnellte. Morwen fiel in Gloredhels Arme und war sofort tot.  
  
Gloredhel blickte in die Richtung aus der der Pfeil kam. Sie erschrak als Amaethon lässig aus dem Dickicht trat und auf sie zu. Sie erhob sich schnell und trat mehrere Schritte zurück. "Hab keine Angst, Gloredhel. Wir sind doch Freunde.", sagte er mit teuflischer Stimme. Ihm war klar, dass Morwen ihr es erzählt hatte. "Du warst mir von Anfang an schon sonderbar." "Oh, wirklich?", fragte er sarkastisch. "Ich wollte nur dich, doch du hast mich zurückgewiesen und ich musste mich mit ihr einlassen." Und deutete auf Morwens Leichnam.  
  
"Du hast sie gar nicht geliebt?" "Natürlich nicht.", lachte Amaethon und stand nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr. "Ich brauchte Informationen über euch und Morwen war so frei sie mir zu geben." "Du hast Hebrimbor und den Heiler und die anderen Elben getötet?!" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
  
Er lächelte zufrieden. "Es war schön mit an zusehen, wie sie um ihr Leben gekämpft hatten." "Wie konntest du nur?" Gloredhel stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zum See und Amaethon vor ihr. "Sauron hat mich für jeden Elb reich belohnt und ich habe nicht vor, so schnell aufzuhören."  
  
Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die sie ihm nie zugetraut hätte, rammte er ihr einen Dolch in den Bauch. Gloredhel stöhnte auf, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel in den drei Meter tiefen See. Amaethon beobachtete interessiert ihren verzweifelten Todeskampf.  
  
.......  
  
@Teuflisches Duo: es freut mich, dass ihr euch auch hierher verlaufen habt! ^^ würde gerne wieder etwas von euch hören! 


	15. Haldirs Rache

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Kapitel 15 - Haldirs Rache  
  
Haldir hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gesammelt und dachte nach. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie ihm so was an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sie wusste doch genau, dass er sie und Ithil über alles liebte. Schließlich waren sie seine Familie. Niemals würde Haldir zulassen, dass den beiden etwas geschehen würde. Warum sollte er noch länger in Lorien bleiben? Die Herrin war nicht mehr sie selbst. Zwar hatte er einen Eid geschworen, aber er würde Galadriel klar machen, dass sie Lorien verlassen wollten.  
  
Haldir packte seine Sachen zusammen und brachte sie zu Morwens Mutter. Dort nahm er Ithil auf den Arm und sprach leise mit ihm darüber, dass sie Lorien verlassen würden. Der Kleine gluckste vergnügt und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Als Ithil schließlich eingeschlafen war, unterhielt er sich noch mit Morwens Mutter über die Geschehnisse und über die bevorstehende Abreise aus Lorien. Die Mutter fragte ihn, ob sie sie nicht begleiten könnte, da ihr Mann schon lange den Attacken des Bösen in die Hände gefallen war. Haldir nickte und verabschiedete sich.  
  
Sein Weg führte ihn anschließend zum See. Er wusste, dass Gloredhel dort sein würde. Als er ihn endlich erreichte, stockte ihm der Atem. Amaethon stand grinsend am Ufer während Gloredhel verzweifelt versuchte an der Wasseroberfläche zu bleiben. "NEIN!", schrie er von weitem.  
  
Amaethon fuhr herum, erblickte ihn und rannte, so schnell er konnte, in den Wald. Haldir stürzte sich in die Fluten und zog sie ans Ufer. Er hielt sein Ohr über ihrem geöffneten Mund um zu sehen, ob sie noch lebte. Ein schwacher Hauch streifte sein spitzes Ohr und seine Augen wanderten zu ihrem Bauch, wo noch immer der Dolch steckte. Ihr Kleid war an dieser Stelle schon blutverschmiert und immer neues kam hinzu. 'Wie in meinem Traum.', schoss es Haldir durch den Kopf.  
  
"Verzeih mir.", keuchte Gloredhel plötzlich als sie die Augen öffnete. "Du hast nichts Falsches getan. Ich muss um Verzeihung bitten." "Ich.liebe dich.werde.es immer.Rette Ithil.Flieh.", stöhnte sie noch bevor ihre blauen Augen erstarrten wie sein Herz. Haldir küsste, die nun toten Lippen Gloredhels und strich ihr über das nasse Haar. "Ich liebe dich auch und ich werde dich rächen.", flüsterte er und jagte Amaethon wutentbrannt hinterher.  
  
Rache! Rache war das einzige an das er denken konnte. Er zog sein Schwert und fand Amaethon auf einer kleinen Lichtung. "Haldir? So sieht man sich wieder. Der Kreis schließt sich." "Mörder!" "Ja, so nannten mich viele in ihren letzten Atemzügen." Er zog ebenfalls sein Schwert und die beiden Captains der Leibgarden von Düsterwald und Lorien lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf.  
  
Der Kampf endete damit das Haldir Amaethon mit dem Schwert durchbohrte. Dieser brach zusammen und röchelte noch: "Du konntest.sie nicht.retten, VER.SAGER!" Haldir wandte sich weg, um den Ort zu verlassen. Er warf einen letzten abschätzenden Blick auf Amaethon und kehrte zum See zurück.  
  
Er kümmerte sich um ihren Leichnam und sah plötzlich aus der Ferne Rauchschwaden über Lorien. 'Ithil!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Haldir eilte zum Talan von Morwens Mutter, der schon in Flammen stand. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Flammen, hüllte Ithil in seinen Umhang ein und stürmte mit ihm hinaus. Morwens Mutter war schon tot.  
  
Alle Elben, die noch übrig waren, versuchten panikartig Lorien zu verlassen. Das Feuer breitete sich immer schneller aus und der Palast von Galadriel brannte lichterloh. Von ihr war nichts zu sehen. Haldir bog, so oft er konnte, ab, damit die Flammen sie nicht verzehrten. Plötzlich wurden ihnen alle Fluchtwege abgeschnitten und sie wurden von Flammen eingeschlossen.  
  
Haldir atmete tief durch. Er durfte jetzt nicht die Fassung verlieren - nicht vor Ithil. Der Kleine schaute sich ängstlich die Flammen an, die immer näher kamen. Plötzlich erschien Orophins Gesicht in dem Flammenmeer, dass sie umkreiste. Haldir glaubte erst, dass ihm seine Augen einen Streich spielten - durch den Rauch und die Hitze brannten sie.  
  
"Ich werde euch retten. Folgt mir!", sprach Orophin und bildete eine Schneise durch das Meer aus Flammen. (Anm. d. A.: Ungefähr so, wie Moses mit dem Meer ^^) Haldir zögerte. "Bruder, vertrau mir!" Er blickte zu Ithil, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah und nickte. Somit konnten sie beide entkommen und folgten Orophin quer durch Lorien.  
  
Als sie endlich die Grenzen Loriens erreicht hatten, wandte er sich um. Ihm lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken als er sah, wie sich das Heer Saurons durch den Wald bewegte in Richtung Düsterwald. Die Flammen spiegelten sich in Haldirs Augen wieder und er versuchte die Tränen niederzukämpfen. Schweren Herzens drückte er seinen Sohn an seine Brust.  
  
Orophin erschien wieder neben ihm. "Bruder, geh nun mit deinem Sohn nach Bruchtal. Dort wirst du sicher sein - vorerst! Lorien ist verloren. Hoffentlich kann Bruchtal dem widerstehen. Versuche ein neues Leben zu führen - auch ohne Gloredhel!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Orophin.  
  
Haldir standen Tränen in den Augen. "Loriens Wälder brennen, unser Volk musste sein Leben lassen, aber es gibt ein Morgen für das es sich zu leben lohnt"! sagte Haldir und sah Ithil an.  
  
.......  
  
ENDE??  
  
Ihr dürft abstimmen, ob ihr noch einen zweiten Teil wollt. Würde mich freuen, wenn auch die stillen Leser, falls es euch gibt, abstimmen würden! Ich bedanke mich für alle Reviews, die ich bis hierher bekommen habe! *knubu* 


End file.
